The blood that moves the body
by July-chan
Summary: O romance proibido entre a filha do chefe de polícia e o bandido mais procurado da Europa. Para CJ. Oneshot - UA - Sidestory Six


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, embora o Kamus esteja aqui na minha geladeira e o Maske fique amarrado no pé da cama da CJ.

E a Camila foi "criada" por mim, para homenageá-la.

o

_Dedicado à CJ_

o

**The blood that moves the body**

o

* * *

Máscara empurrou a porta de madeira escura, entrando no local, de aparência escura e iluminado apenas por pequenas velas no altar, ou perto de alguns santos, rodeados por mulheres de negros véus na cabeça, que rezavam ajoelhadas.

Fez o sinal da cruz, inclinando um pouco a cabeça e caminhou até o lado da grande igreja, onde se sentou em um banco qualquer, próximo ao confessionário.

Uma jovem, ajoelhada e de mãos postas, com um delicado terço branco virou um pouco a cabeça e olhou de canto de olho para o rapaz, sentando ao seu lado. A morena estava vestida em um singelo vestido florido, com um véu branco sobre a cabeça.

- Oi. - Máscara falou sorrindo, o que a fez virar bruscamente para frente, encostando a cabeça nas mãos e apertando com força o terço.

Máscara deixou escapar um fino sorriso com a reação da moça. Ajoelhou de repente ao lado desta, com a coluna ereta e as mãos postas. A morena observava de canto a fisionomia do rapaz, seu porte altivo, seus traços definidos, olhos azuis que pendiam para o violeta, postos sobre a imagem da Madonna.

Máscara sorriu novamente, dessa vez de maneira larga, olhando para a jovem que se levantou do banco.

- Hey banbina! - levantou-se, segurando levemente as mãos macias e delicadas. - Seu nome?

- Camila. - piscou por debaixo do véu, sentindo seu corpo tremer enquanto o italiano massageava suas mãos.

Ambos olharam para o confessionário, vendo o fiel que lá se confessava, sair, indicando que o padre esperava pelo próximo.

- Com licença. - Camila puxou a mão, virando-se para sair da Igreja, enquanto o homem, sorrindo, caminhou para a pequena "casinha", confessar seus pecados.

- Boa noite, padre. - cumprimentou com a voz grave.

- Salvatore. - o velhinho, de batina negra, suspirou.

**oOoOoOo**

- Voltou mais cedo hoje, Ca. - constatou um jovem de longos e belos cabelos loiros, sentado lendo um livro qualquer.

- Eu... errr... eu estava com muita fome. - passou a mão na barriga, fazendo uma pequena careta. - Mu?

- Hmm? - o jovem levantou a cabeça, olhando por cima dos finos óculos de pouco grau.

- Papai está em casa?

- Ainda está na delegacia.

Camila sorriu para o jovem e correu para o quarto, jogando-se na cama. Passou a mão em um pequeno diário, escondido abaixo do colchão. Percorreu as páginas rabiscadas de canetas multicoloridas, enfeitadas com flores e corações.

_Bon Giorno, Amichi_

_Hoje eu conheci um homem lindo... estranho. Estranho pelo jeito de se vestir, pelo chapéu negro à cabeça, pelo sorriso intrigante. Ele era bonito e tinha uma pose altiva, autoritária e estava alí, sentado ao meu lado, esperando sua vez de se confessar. Ele não me pareceu uma pessoa muito "certinha", mas por mais pecados que um ser humano possa ter, Deus sempre perdoa se estivermos arrependidos, mas será que aquele jovem rapaz realmente se arrepende dos seus pecados?_

Camila escrevia no diário, riscando algumas palavras que teimavam ser escritas, quando seu pai entrou de súbito no quarto. A morena se assustou, escondendo o pequeno caderno debaixo do travesseiro e sorrindo desconcertada.

- Mu me disse que chegou mais cedo dizendo que estava com fome, mas não saiu do quarto para buscar nada. - O loiro carregava uma bandeja, com uma xícara de leite quente e um bem servido pedaço de bolo.

Camila sorriu para o pai, se ajeitando na cama, em posição de lótus, recebendo a bandeja sobre as pernas. Tomou um gole do leite, não antes de dar um pequeno sopro, mordeu com vontade o bolo, fazendo uma leve careta, que não passou desapercebida. Mastigou com dificuldade e engoliu, como se fosse arame.

- Gracie, papa. - deu um sorriso forçado, olhando para uma foto em cima do criado-mudo.

No porta retratos jazia a imagem da família reunida, Camila, Shion e Pandora.

Pandora estava trabalhando com um importante juiz na Alemanha - Hades - vinha para casa apenas nas férias.

- Também sinto falta dela. - sorriu jogando o bolo na lixeirinha, que fez um barulho razoavelmente forte, arrancando risos de pai e filha.

**oOoOoOo**

- Estou indo. - A jovem deu um beijo estalado no pai e bagunçou o cabelo de Mu.

Mu fora criado por Shion quando seus pais morreram, ele e Camila cresceram como irmãos.

A italiana chegou correndo na porta da igreja e parou, temerosa. Respirou fundo e empurrou o objeto de madeira, percorrendo rapidamente, com os olhos, todos os presentes.

- Me procurando, bambina?

Camila deu um pequeno grito, que ecoou pelo lugar fechado, fazendo todos a olharem de forma reprovadora. Colocou as mãos sobre a boca, virando-se para ver o dono da voz.

- Não tive a oportunidade de me apresentar. Salvatore Fagnani, ao seu dispor. - pegou em um das mãos da jovem, beijando-a, curvando-se de maneira galanteadora.

Dias, semanas e meses se passaram e Camila e Salvatore sempre se encontravam. Conversavam horas sentados no banco ao fundo da igreja.

- Camila! - a voz autoritária de Shion assustou a jovem, que sorria para o outro.

Salvatore estreitou os olhos para o loiro a sua frente, sabia quem ele era.

Shion Kvar, chefe de polícia da Graad, organização de combate ao crime mais famosa e poderosa da Europa.

Camila prontamente se levantou, sussurrando um tchau para o homem, que manteve o olhar fixo no loiro de sobrancelhas excêntricas.

Máscara da Morte seguiu furtivamente os dois, até os ver entrar em um humilde sobradinho, de cor verde bem clara com um pequeno jardim florido, com grama verdinha e algumas estátuas. Abriram o pequeno portão branco e foram recebidos por outro homem, de estatura alta, tão loiro quanto o outro e sobrancelhas igualmente excêntricas.

Rosnou ao ver Camila beijar-lhe o rosto e os três desaparecerem ao fechar da porta. Esperou até ver a silhueta da menina em uma das janelas, encontrando o quarto dela.

**oOoOoOo**

Jogou uma pequena pedra na janela, aguardando por resposta. Jogou mais duas, até que a dona do quarto apareceu.

- Salvatore. - a morena sorriu, feliz por vê-lo.

O italiano fez gestos para que ela descesse, a jovem relutou um pouco, mas cedeu. Amarrou alguns lençóis, fazendo uma espécie de corda e desceu pela janela do segundo andar de sua casa. Foi amparada por Salvatore, que prontamente a puxou pela rua, até a torre da igreja, onde ela maravilhada contemplava as luzes da cidade.

- É tão linda!

- É!

O jovem acariciou o rosto alvo da menina, que fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o toque. Começou a beijar o ombro, percorrendo o pescoço e encontrando a boca rósea.

Era a primeira noite de Camila nos braços de um homem. E aquele era o homem que ela amava.

Passaram a se encontrar quase todas as noites, durante meses, quando a menina conseguia despistar seu pai e Mu. Falava boa noite, subia para o quarto e descia pela janela, voltando sempre pela madrugada, para não levantar suspeita.

Um dia, porém, acabou adormecendo deitada no peito do amante, não retornando antes do amanhecer.

Shion bateu na porta do quarto da filha, não obtendo resposta. Abriu a porta com cuidado, olhando para a cama com um sorriso. Aproximou-se colocando a mão sobre o edredom, arqueou uma sobrancelha, puxando a coberta. Franziu o cenho, caminhando até a janela, vendo aquela corda improvisada balançar contra o vento. Respirou cansado, batendo com força a porta do quarto.

- Algum problema? - Mu saiu do seu quarto assustado.

- Ela não dormiu em casa hoje.

Mu sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Não tinha um bom pressentimento sobre essa história.

A morena subiu o mais rápido que pode pelos lençóis, encontrando a cama do jeito que deixara no dia anterior. Respirou aliviada, tomou um breve banho e desceu para a cozinha, sorridente.

- Bon giorno. - beijou o rosto do pai, que permaneceu sério, e de Mu, que sorriu de volta.

- Dormiu bem hoje?

Mu engoliu com dificuldade, enquanto Camila respondia que sim, devorando o segundo pãozinho.

- Não há nada melhor que nossa cama, não é mesmo?

Camila sorriu, afirmando com a cabeça, enquanto o pai cerrou os olhos. A quanto tempo a jovem mentia assim tão descaradamente? A quanto tempo sua princesinha tinha se transformado naquele tipo de mulher?

- Camila! - a chamou com gravidade ao vê-la se levantar. - Precisamos conversar.

Os dois foram até o quarto feminino. Enquanto Camila sentou na cama, Shion manteve-se em pé, de costas.

- Sabe o quanto eu gosto do Mu, né?! Eu quero que ele seja meu sucessor na polícia... e que se case com você.

- Desde quando a minha opinião não conta?

- Desde quando ficou tão respondona?

- Eu não sou mais aquela menininha que diz amém para todas as suas ordens, papai.

- Enquanto morar debaixo do mesmo teto e eu pagar as suas contas, vai me obedecer sim senhora.

- Será que eu vou ter de sair de casa pro senhor entender que eu já cresci?

- Não vai sair desse quarto enquanto não voltar a ter educação.

- Abre essa porta, pai! PAI! - a jovem socava a porta, enquanto o pai passava a chave na fechadura.

Mu tentava parecer indiferente aos gritos da menina, mantinha-se de olhos fixos no jornal. Quando os levantou, deu de cara com os olhos lilases do outro.

- Esteja preparado, hoje vamos seguir a Camila.

Camila estava impaciente, aguardando o sinal de Salvatore, indicando que aquela noite iriam se encontrar. Ouviu um pequeno assovio e o barulho de uma pedrinha contra o vidro fechado de sua janela.

Foi espiar, já com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto. Viu seu amado acenar e tomar a direção de seu paraíso. Arrumou uma pequena trouxa de roupa, desceu pela janela e seguiu o mesmo caminho.

Shion viu quando aquele homem chamou sua filha, estreitou os olhos com uma expressão não muito comum em seu rosto. Olhos com certa fúria, a boca curvada em um rosnado e uma pequena veia sobressalente na testa.

Saiu de seu escritório, chamando Mu, para que juntos seguissem Camila, que acabara de sair, como Shion pode ver. O tibetano viu, não sem certo espanto, sua filha entrar na igreja, olhando para os lados, na tentativa de se manter oculta em seu pecado.

Shion e Mu ainda esperaram um pouco para deixar o esconderijo

Salvatore estava olhando para a rua. A visão da torre da igreja realmente era muito linda. Camila o abraçou pelas costas, sendo logo após envolvida pelos braços do italiano.

- Que bolsa é essa?

- Eu já me decidi. Quero ficar com você.

Máscara sorriu, passando a mão no rosto da morena.

- Preciso te contar uma coisa.

- Fica longe dela. - a voz forte de Shion assustou Camila, que logo de virou, vendo seu pai com uma arma apontada na sua direção. Mu estava atônito, alternando os olhos entre o padrinho e o casal.

Camila, assustada, largou da mão de Salvatore, indo em direção ao pai. Máscara a segurou forte, mas bem nesse momento, Shion atirou, acertando Máscara de raspão.

A menina ia voltar para os braços do amado, mas temeu que opai fizesse algo pior. Salvatore sacou seu revolver, escondido na cintura e rapidamente atirou na direção do mais velho. Mu gritou no momento que Camila se pôs na frente.

Era seu pai, apesar de tudo, era seu pai.

O corpo da menina caiu no chão, seu vestido claro estava fortemente manchado de vermelho. Shion se jogou na direção dela, agarrando a filha, já em prantos. Salvatore deu dois passos, mas Mu se colocou na frente dele, também com as lágrimas lhe borrando a visão.

- Vai embora daqui. Olha o que você fez.

- DESGRAÇADO. A CULPA É SUA. - Shion urrava, apertando o frágil corpo de sua filha contra o seu próprio.

Máscara apenas saiu, com passos cambaleantes e os olhos rasos d'água. Machucara sua menina, a única pessoa no mundo que parecia se importar de verdade com ele, a única que ele amava.

**oOoOoOo**

Os dois estavam impacientes. Aquele ambiente hospitalar melancólico e até de certo ponto fúnebre causava um desespero além do normal. Quando o médico apareceu, Shion correu, como que na velocidade da luz, para saber da filha.

- Ela perdeu muito sangue e ainda está desacordada, mas não aconteceu nada com o...

**oOoOoOo**

Estava tricotando enquanto o marido lia atentamente o jornal. A televisão estava ligada, mas nenhum dos dois parecia se importar com esse fato. A música do plantão de notícias começou e rapidamente ambos levantaram seus olhos para o aparelho.

_"A filha de Copoulos, importante político grego, foi sequestrada durante a madrugada, em Athenas"_

- Ai!

- O que foi? - perguntou preocupado.

- Nada. O bebê chutou. - alisou a barriga de alguns meses, sentindo um leve aperto no coração.

O que significava aquilo?

* * *

_**oO PlayBack Oo**_

It's the way we feel  
Tonight  
As if it's all unreal  
All right  
My love, won't you come back to  
Our love, you know I'll react to  
The blood that moves my body  
Now covers the ground  
The blood that moves the body  
The blood that moves the body

* * *

AEAEAE... ARRASOU... Finalmente postei essa fic...

PARA VOCÊ CIJAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!

Seu queridinho number 1 is here!!!!

Espero, do fundo do meu coraçãozinho vermelho de Maria mole, que você goste desse singelo presente!

Dia das crianças adiantado. #tiros vindos do Nordeste#

To de BRINKS... xDDDDD

Uma humilde lembrancinha!!! E, mais do que nunca, em agradecimento pela fic que você dedicou a mim... #ainda desnorteada com o pingüim maravilindo#

Decidi não esperar pelo meu amigo na betagem... ele está enrolando muito...

Só eu consigo, para betar uma fic de anime, um 'betador' que não gosta de anime e que fica me xingando por causa dos nomes relativos a Saint Seiya.

É uma fanfiction de Saint Seiya, Caubi do meu coração... xD

Ctrl L + substituir, mon ami... era só ver se tinha errinho de gramática, concordância e tal... DDD8

Huahauhaua... chega...

Última ou talvez penúltima oneshot antes da série principal...

Tudo depende do destino de um personagem, tentarei decidir assim que possível... D8

Reviews são bem vindas.

Tubarifá Tubarifori!  
July / Maika


End file.
